


Notice

by Cat_foodplz



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 21 brothers, 7 brothers, Fluff with some angst, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Yoongi helps him, bang pd is their dad, bts are siblings, mark might be suicidal, most of NCT are adopted if not all of them, nct are siblings, sooman is also the dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_foodplz/pseuds/Cat_foodplz
Summary: Mark and Yoongi meet each other after Yoongi see that mark is about to jump off a bridge and helps him out and when school starts they find out they go to the same school and try to befriend each other but both of them are very awkward
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Taehyung | V/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Min Yoongi | Suga/Mark lee
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

trigger warning!  
  
Yoongi wakes up to the ringing of his alarm, his pale arm tried to reach for his phone but instead knocked it down to the floor. With his phone of the floor it gives him a reason to get out of his bed.’ Yoongi had to get groceries because seokjin was sick today and their dad went into work early too. The young boy finally decided to get up and get dressed so he can hurry and get the food before they others wake up. He walks out the door with his wallet in hand and decides that it’s a nice day to walk instead of drive so with that he takes a 20 minute walk to the grocery store and when he walks back he decides that he’s too tired to walk the normal way so he looks for the old short cut by the bridge. He used to go to this bridge a lot when he was younger, it was abandoned so he would mostly come here when he wanted to clear his head. 

He doesn’t know what to do anymore, nothing brings him happiness and the thought of being alive makes him frustrated, he feels alone and scared. He hates being here. He try’s to think of things that make he want to live like his brothers, dad and friends but nothing helps all he can think of is how they’ll all be happy with him gone. Mark gets closer to the abandoned bridge and gets nervous when he gets near but the negative thoughts get the best of him and he looks over the edge and takes of his shoes and Jacket and gets on the other side of the ledge 

Yoongi starts to get to front of the bridge. He see a person standing dangerously close to the edge so when he noticed this he assumed that someone was trying to take a closer look of the water. Thats until he saw them climb over to the other side. He never felt his heart Beat so fast in his life. Yoongi drops his bags and runs as fast as he can to the person, he see that the person is about to let go so he runs as fast as his legs can take him.

”This is it” Mark thought he looks out to the water and is about to let go in till he feels him self being pulled over by a Force. Mark falls on to the floor because how strong Force was. Mark close his eye from the impact but opens them up when he hears a voice yelling at him. “ARE YOU CRAZY!?!” He looks up to see a boy with jet black hair and pale skin, he seems to be older than him but he couldn’t be so sure. Mark sits down properly and looks down to his legs, but he didn’t have much time to sit down as the other boy pulls him up and sets him down on a bench nearby and sits next to him. Mark looks at the boy and sees that his face is in his hands, probably freaking out about what just happened. Mark feels like an idiot how could he not look around for people, he looks down and sees that there’s Abandon abandon plastic bags full of food on the ground.

”I cannot believe it!” “That boy was really going to jump!” Yoongi puts his face into his hands and thinks for a little bit. He finally gets the courage to look at the young boy, he turns to him and speaks softly. “are you ok?” The boy looks down sadly, Yoongi had his fare time of depressing And suicidal thought and but he couldn’t bring him self to do anything drastic so seeing some one younger than him almost do it really messed him up. “Yeah..I’m fine” they stood there in silence for a little bit until Yoongi speaks up. “What’s your name kid?” The boy doesn’t look but speaks very softly “Mark..lee mark“ his name doesn’t sound very korean so he assumes that he might not be very familiar with Korea, perhaps? But right now he really can’t think straight. “Well I’m Min Yoongi.” They sit in silence once more, then Yoongi just blurts out “why?” The raven haired boy looks up “what?” Yoongi looks at the boy and asked again “why...why where you going to jump?!” Yoongi says in a higher pitched voice. “ why do you even care!?” “You don’t even know me!” Mark replies as he starts to get upset. This guy who doesn’t even know him starts to questioning him and acts like he knows him personality “BECAUSE I DON’T WANT YOU TO KILL YOUR SELF” I may not Know you but I know you have someone who cares about you and who loves you and I know you still have a long life to live!” Mark is taken back at Yoongi’s outburst and feels his eyes start to burn from tears. He doesn’t know why but he just starts to cry, Yoongi feels bad for yelling at the boy but feels like it need to be said. He scoots up to the boy and hugs him and he cry’s into his shoulder.

After awhile Mark stops and looks at Yoongi “thank you for saving me” Yoongi hugs him as a reply. Mark gets up and puts on his shoes and coat And gets ready to leave until Yoongi ask him if he could walk him home, Mark feels like he has to say yes so he agrees. Yoongi picks up his bags of food and walk quietly for the most part with occasional questions like age. Yoongi finds out mark is fourteen but to him he seems older as for Yoongi he says that he’s eighteen and gets a similar response as Mark thought he might of been fifteen as Yoongi looks young for his age and that their almost the same height not that Yoongi’s short mark is just pretty tall for his age. Soon they’re in a part of a neighborhood he’s never been in and Mark stops at a really big dusty blue house and looks at Yoongi “thank you for saving me” he says again. Yoongi hugs him and said that he would always be happy to help. Mark hugs back and smiles “hopefully we can see each other again” Mark nods “yeah hopefully” they bid each other good bye, Mark opens the door to his house and is greeted by one of his brothers “Was that your boyfriend??” “No Xiao“ “ who was he then??” “Nobody man” mark walks up to his share room and falls onto his bed and thinks about Yoongi’s words again “yeah hopefully” he thought as he puts his head on his pillow and close his eyes even though It is still two in the afternoon


	2. Concerned

Yoongi watch’s Mark walk into his house and waits in till he closes the door. He sees other boys looking though the widow, a lot of them, he gives them a shy smile and walks back the way he came. It took a while to get back to his houses so when he enters he see’s that everyone is already awake and siting in the live room. “Where were you?!” He barely walks into the house and he already be scolded by seokjin “traffic” he gives a small reply “you didn’t take the car” “there was a lot of people” “well you took very long the others are hungry” “shouldn’t you be resting?” “ I was in till jungkook Came into my room saying that you were gone for a long time.” “what happened to the food?” “It looks like it was dropped or something.” “ I trip during the walk” seokjin looks at him a little irritated but he lets it go as he’s not in the mood to fight with Yoongi. “Hey hyung!” Yoongi turns and smile at Namjoon “oh hi Namjoon” he replied as he puts the food down on the counter “what happened to the food??” “I tripped on the way here.” “Are you hurt??” He hears a new voice enter the kitchen “good morning to you too hoseok” “morning?” “It’s already noon” Yoongi looks at him surprise and checks his phone, hoseok’s right it already two has he really been gone for three hours?? Everyone enters the dining room while Jin goes into the kitchen. Yoongi goes to the kitchen and put his hand on his shoulder “hyung I’ll cook please sit with the rest” “don’t be silly I’m fine!” He said as if he offended “please..” Jin looks at him up and down and puffs out his cheeks “fine!” Yoongi shows him a small smile and takes the cooking utensils away from him and starts to cook for the rest. When he’s starts thinking he can’t get over the boy he saw he was pretty but he can’t believe he was going to jump, he was still shocked over the whole thing still but he try’s to forget it and hope that the boys okay.

Mark Lays on his bed in the room him and Johnny share, he’s glad that Johnny’s not in the room right now, maybe he’s downstairs with the rest he thought, Mark hears a knock at his door and turns and looks to see who it was. He lays on the bed and looks over to the door and sees Kun. “Hey Mark are you okay?” I saw you when you got home and you looked upset.” “I’m fine just tired” Mark was angry at him self he wants to tell Kun what had been happening but what was mark going to say? That he is suicidal and almost jumped of a Bridge and a random guy saved him?! “You sure Mark?” Kun looked sad as he knew that he was lying. “Come down stairs I’ll cook you something to eat.” Mark gives in and goes downs he sits in the living room where everyone is at. Hey guys! He gives a shy smile he gets different Variations of a greeting and sits on the long couch with some others, with all 20 of his siblings They had to get two long couches to fit them all, even though they live in a big house they some of them still need to share a room which Mark was sick of even though he can get lonely, he still wants his own room. He opened his mouth and sighs everything is so stressful, his first day of high school is coming soon and he so afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my writing is bad


End file.
